


An Impulsive Performance

by ExaltedBrand



Series: March 2021 Promptathon [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Flirting, French Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Not Really E-rated But It’s Got The Vibe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resplendent Heroes, Role Reversal, Seduction, Sequel, dressing/undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExaltedBrand/pseuds/ExaltedBrand
Summary: Lyn decides that she’s had quite enough of Azura's incessant teasing.
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/Lyndis
Series: March 2021 Promptathon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188869
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	An Impulsive Performance

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: Lyn/Azura, Seduction Competition**
> 
> A follow-up to [A Dance of Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329060).

Both Lyn and Azura had been as surprised as they were delighted by their gifts from the Niflese royal family – the two outfits that had reimagined their usual attire in all the fine, delicate beauty of the snow. The designs were more extravagant than they were used to; but it was an honour, regardless, to represent the bonds Askr had forged in just a few years, and to stand as symbols for the kind of unity that, one day, they hoped all of Zenith could enjoy.

Nevertheless, there was something to be said for their impracticality. They were undoubtedly clothes fit for royalty, yet Lyn, all too used to the humble fashions of Sacae, couldn’t help but find all the little intricacies and flourishes of her design terribly confusing. And in the evening light of their shared quarters, she needed Azura’s help just to get dressed.

“Hold still a moment,” Azura said. “This layer is meant to sit on your shoulder – there’s a little brooch holding it all together at the neck. Do you see?”

Lyn hadn’t seen it – and wondered how Azura seemed more intimately familiar with her outfit’s design than she herself was.

“There we go.” Azura loosened the fabric around Lyn’s shoulders, smoothing it out. “That falls down as a cloak, like so… and with that, I do believe it’s done.”

She fell silent for a moment, looking her up and down; yet her hands lingered on Lyn, her fingers playing with the feathers of her cloak before drifting down to the golden armour around her waist.

“So,” she murmured, “what do you think?”

“It’s… elaborate,” Lyn said. “I’m amazed at how familiar it feels, but… there are some things I don’t quite understand.” She brought her hand down to the patch of armour capturing Azura’s attention, silently enjoying the way her fingertips brushed against the songstress’s. “Here, for instance. I’ve always worn a simple sash. It’s not the most protective, but it doesn’t restrict my movement in a fight. This, on the other hand…”

“Mm,” Azura hummed, softly winding her fingers around Lyn’s own. “One can hardly fault the intent… but you’ve always been light on your feet.”

Her hands slid down, taking Lyn’s with them; and Lyn had to fight back a gasp as Azura’s fingers came to rest on her exposed thighs, giving the firm flesh a gentle squeeze.

“I’m very glad, at least,” Azura said, giggling in that devious way of hers, “that the Niflese saw fit not to hide _these_. Cold as their country is, they have rather exotic tastes in fashion…”

Brazenly, she slid just a little further, her hands slipping under the swordswoman’s silken tunic to cup her rear – and now Lyn couldn’t keep herself from moaning.

“You’re beautiful, Lyn,” Azura whispered, close enough to brush their lips together. “You always are.”

So suddenly, yet so naturally, they sunk into a tender kiss; lips parting, tongues dancing in a slow, familiar rhythm.

Then, far too soon, Azura stepped back, leaving Lyn in desperate, aching need.

“We shouldn’t get too distracted, of course,” she said, smiling coyly. “I still have my own attire to try on.”

Turning away, she scooped up the clothes from the Niflese coffer as though scooping up water. Then, she immediately stripped off the few layers of clothes she had and set to work dressing herself with all the breathtaking pace of one of her dances; the blues and whites swimming around her and flowing as freely as the waves. And Lyn, as always, could only stare—utterly captivated—as Azura treated her to an enthralling performance.

The intent was obvious. To tease her; to keep her waiting. They both knew that Lyn was far too polite to ever initiate anything by herself, and so Azura had always made use of that lovely imbalance in their relationship to such a tantalizing effect.

But after the kiss, she had little patience left to spare. She knew Azura was expecting her to wait. Tonight, however, she wasn’t going to step in time with her. Tonight, she was going to upset the songstress’s routine with an improvisation of her own.

Azura looked down, briefly distracted, as she knotted her sash – and swiftly as Sacae’s wind, Lyn closed the gap, seizing Azura from behind.

At first, the songstress let out a high sound of surprise; but it quickly faded into a coquettish smile as Lyn’s hands stroked her legs.

“My, my, Lyn… It seems you can’t wait even a moment longer.”

“I don’t want to wait,” Lyn whispered into her ear.

“Not even until I’m dressed? It’s rude to interrupt a lady while she’s occupied…”

“It’s ruder to tease a lady while she’s starving.”

Lyn’s fingers played with the folds of Azura’s dress, drifting between her legs, and she could feel Azura’s body trembling in her grip – the confidence and control that she possessed as a performer vanishing under the heat of her touch.

“Besides… I daresay we’ve never cared for convention.”

The clothes, Lyn had to admit, looked very pretty on Azura – the layers like sheets of ice, the frills like the most elaborate snowflakes.

It would almost be a shame to tear them off.

“A-ah…” Azura gasped, shivering as Lyn kissed down from her ear to her neck. “Curse you and your charms, Lyn…”

Lyn hooked her fingers under the fabric of Azura’s undergarments, tugging ever so gently at them.

“What do you say?” she asked, running her tongue along Azura’s skin. “Are you ready to let me take the lead for a change?”

The sensations, it seemed, were almost too much for Azura to bear; and she let out a cute little whine of ecstacy as her knees went weak.

“F-fine,” she managed. “You win this time. Now, please… just ravish me.”

Lyn didn’t need to be told twice. Her boldness rising to the occasion, she pulled Azura’s panties down until they were loose around her ankles – and Azura, with one last sigh, surrendered herself to Lyn’s embrace.


End file.
